A computer network is a collection of interconnected computing devices that exchange data and share resources. There are a number of approaches for communicating the data between the computing devices within the network. One approach, known as “multicasting,” makes use of multicast trees allowing a source device to send a single data packet for distribution to a group of one or more recipient computing devices. With multicasting, the source device assigns a multicast identifier to the data, enabling each computing device of the group to receive a copy of the data. In some cases, the source device sends multicast packets over the network to a router configured for multicasting. In turn, the router replicates the packets and forwards copies of the packets to other multicast-enabled routers. The other routers, in turn, replicate the packets and repeat the forwarding process so that each of the recipient devices receives copies of the packets. In this manner, multicast packets are delivered through one or more networks using a multicast tree.
Consumers may switch between different multicast content provided by a content provider or multiple content providers by submitting “multicast action requests.” In particular, the multicast action requests allow consumers to join and leave the various multicast groups associated with the multicast identifiers. An exemplary protocol for issuing multicast action requests, such as a join request, is the Internet Group Management Protocol (IGMP). To join a particular multicast group, receiving devices send multicast join requests to upstream (i.e., intermediate) routers, which in turn forward the join request to the source device.